Fin McCloud
Fin McCloud is one of the six main characters on Stoked. She is fiercely independent and girlishly feminine, but also fun-loving and laid-back. She never backs down from a challenge and uses surf lingo on a regular basis. Fin has won first place in the Junior Surfing Competition three years in a row, and is ranked #56 in the world. Initially she was supposed to be the surf instructor at Surfer's Paradise, but Reef got the job instead and she was given a position in housekeeping. Profile Fin makes fast friends with Broseph, Emma and Lo, but from the moment she and Reef actually speak to one another, they become rivals, due to his belief that men are better at surfing than women. From that point on, she is almost always hostile towards Reef, though it is hinted that they are crushing on each other. Lo and Emma are always teasing Fin about Reef and trying to get the two of them together. In "Waves of Cheese", they tease Fin about him in a hotel room, Lo teases Fin by saying that she "wants to marry him and have a hundred of his little surfer babies!" though Fin denies liking him. And in "Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High", while Reef and Fin are "stranded", Emma and Lo believe they cut work to hook up together and spread the rumor to Broseph and Johnny. Fin runs a website called "Crustyhotelrooms.com". The idea of the website was inspired by Fin when she was doing her job cleaning the hotels rooms and stumbled upon one that was seriously gross. She and Rosie put pictures up of gross rooms on the website and have people comment on them. In one room which Fin nicknamed "the dumpster" was a super cute guy named Marshall, who later found out about the website. Even though it cost her a cute guy, she continues to run the website. Trivia *Fin is a native of Halifax, Nova Scotia. She grew up there before going to Sunset Beach for the summer, to work at Surfer's Paradise Resort. **An early hint of Fin's Maritime roots is also given in Season One's "Hang 9", when she reveals that she was an East Coast surfing champion. **Fin's hometown is also referenced by the Kahuna in "Grom Fest", when he nicknames her "The Battle-axe from Halifax" during the Gromfest tournament. *Fin is voiced by Katie Crown, who also voices Izzy from Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour. *She has a purple surfboard with a wavy design. *According to her Teletoon profile, Fin is the ultimate surfer girl (fun, tough and laid back). *At the end of the theme song in the opening montage, Reef is seen to have his arm around Fin, and she leans into him, which implies a future relationship between the two. This changes in Season Two, when Fin is shown standing apart from Reef, over on the opposite side of the group shot in the last scene of the montage, while Lo is now standing in Fin's original spot and is holding hands with Reef. This suggests that Fin and Reef may be on the outs and that a new relationship between Lo and Reef is beginning as of the second season premiere. For more on this topic, see Reef-Fin Relationship. *She is the tomboy in the group, but her Teletoon profile says that she is a bit girly. *Fin likes sci-fi movies but the fans creep her out. *Fin and Emma tortured Stone Seabreeze in "Chum Music" for cheating on Lo, but later discovers they never actually went out. *She owns some bikinis that she admits are a bit on the revealing side (in "A Boy Named Leslie"), even though she is publicly against the idea of bikinis. *She was said to have a longboard, DVD player, and a private bedroom. *Fin gets most of her info from movies and Stoked magazine. *Fin thinks that waves are better then boys. *Fin's iPhone is light blue. *If Fin was fired from Surfer's Paradise, she would have to work at the Tastie Freezie. *Some people believe Fin is kind of the leader of the girls, as seen in "Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High", when she says "Come on, girls" and Fin, Lo, and Emma all walk away. *She has proven to be a expert when in comes to surviving in "Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High". *Fin is one of only two characters who does not wear a necklace and Johnny is the second. *She started the "Don't be a Leslie" thing to get Reef angry. *In "Mr. Wahine" she wears a black bra and panties with pink lines. *Fin got a rash from the poison ivy in the flowers that Reef got and left on her bed. *Fin is the only one out of the three main female characters to not wear a bikini top; instead, she wears a rash-guard. The Fresh TV symbol can be seen on the front. *Fin knew how crazy Amber Green was from them touring together, and she tried in vain to warn Reef. *She can be really scary or intimidating if she wants to be. *Fin, Nikki, and Gwen all have short hair. *She apparently taught her little brother how to ride a bike, but it didn't end well. *Fin is shown to have a sister named Sam, who she has been seen talking to over the phone multiple times. Sam is voiced by Megan Fahlenbock, who also voiced the characters of Jen Masterson from 6teen and Gwen from Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour. *Fin also has four brothers, as she mentioned in "Board and Confused". *Other family members mentioned by Fin have been her mother (in "Slumber Party Animals") and her grandmother (in "Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High"). *She also has a dog. It is uncertain if her pet will make an appearance in the show. *She was one of Emma's surf coaches, the other being Broseph. *She thinks that Reef is kinda cute. She admitted this in "Boards of Glory". *She is staying in room 202 with Emma and Lo in the staff house. *Fin went out with Marshall in "Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure", but it didn't last. *Fin's counterparts are Nikki Wong from 6teen and Gwen from the Total Drama series. *In "Grumpy Old Brahs", a Lo-Fin conflict begins, as it shows Fin is now annoyed with Lo and Reef's romantic relationship. As a result, Lo and Fin have now begun competing for Reef's attention. *In "The Make-Out Fake-Out", she seemed to be over Reef as she states that them being together is a thing of the past. But in "Hunka Hunka Burning Reef", Fin has become annoyed with Reef and Lo's romantic relationship and tries to intervene as Lo has become more controlling over Reef. Lo then finds out and both begin to compete for Reef's attention, showing that Fin still does have something for Reef. *In "Clinging in the Rain", Fin was about to kiss Reef when he called her "totally beautiful", proving that she still has feelings for him. *In "Grom Fest", Reef and Fin finally kiss. *Also in "Grom Fest", Fin wins first place in the girls' category. *Since she is a tomboy, she is not shy about burping loudly, and is seen doing so in "Slumber Party Animals", "Brofinger", "Bad Sports", and "Heartbreak Hotel". It's possible she has burped more than any other character on the show, with Reef and Broseph as the only two who may have surpassed her. =See also= *Reef-Fin Relationship *Sam McCloud Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Take your Kook To Work Day *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *Hang 9 *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High *Reef And That Evil Totem *Charging into the Night *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Boards of Glory *Groms Gone Wild! *Chum Music *Penthouse of Horror *Mr. Wahine *Grand Theft Whale Bus *A Boy Named Leslie *Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? *Slumber Party Animals *Endless Bummer *A Prank Too Far *Brofinger *The Pirate who Came to Lunch *The Day the Sea Stood Still *The Make-Out Fake-Out *Surf Surf Revolution *The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream *Will the Real Broseph Please Stand Up *I Like Beaver Butts and I Cannot Lie *Sick Day *Channel Surfers *Grommy the Vampire Slayer *Grumpy Old Brahs *Hunka Hunka Burning Reef *The Boardy Brotherhood *Safety Last *Clinging in the Rain Gallery Image:Fin.jpg|Fin in the Penthouse Fin Surf 0030 copy.png 981914_com_stoked.jpg|Fin and Reef pose with Reef's board. Exaltaţii ep 5 013_0001.jpg|"That was awesome." Fin and Reef Almost Kiss.jpg|Fin and Reef come close to Kissing. Exaltaţii ep 1 019 0029.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 019 0026.jpg Fin Surf 0030 copy.png Fin and her doll.jpg|Awww, Fin has a Reef doll :) Fin and reef.jpg|Reef and Fin hugging. Exaltaţii ep 1 019 0028.jpg Fin and Lo.jpg|Fin and Lo at the movies. Exaltaţii ep 2 018 0001.jpg|"Do it and you lose it!" ReefxFin-1-.png 261471_1246501816694_160.jpg|Fin :) Screenshot.png|Reef using Fin as shield to protect himself against the 'Vampires' Screenshot-1.png|Reef grabs Fin's hand and runs from the 'Vampires' Screenshot-3.png|Fin slaps Reef for overreacting, and he admits he deserved it. Reef flowers.png|Reef gives Fin flowers for helping him and Broseph Finflowers.png|At first she didn't want them... Finaccepts.png|but in the end she accepts them Fin sleeping.jpg|Fin fast asleep in her bed. Fin_snatched_from_bed.jpg|Getting snatched from her bed by the groms. vlcsnap-2010-10-08-18h38m41s165.png|Baha under water ;P vlcsnap-2010-10-09-10h11m20s208.png|Expecting a blizzard, Fin? LOL Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h55m26s42.png|An injured Fin tries to choke Reef. Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h53m54s137.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h53m44s48.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h53m36s220.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h51m59s10.png Carru.png ReeFin - good grief.jpg|What they lookin' at? Fin eavesdrops.jpg|Eavesdropping on Reef and Bummer. Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h25m48s178.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h19m32s8.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h49m48s49.png vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h22m44s12.png|PURPLE NURPLE :D vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h16m03s31.png|I love how she sleeps :) vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h38m47s103.png|Fin hitting her head on her surfboard while she's doing the Grom initiation vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h26m59s188.png|Fin cleaning a room. vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h03m14s57.png|Fin undressing in front of Sandy Beaches A.K.A Reef :L Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h36m20s157.png|Fin about to eat worms. Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h43m28s91.png|Spray paint fight! Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h05m23s67.png|Winning the Battle of the Betties. Vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h03m54s217.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h22m54s180.jpg Finreef.jpg|Fin teasing Reef. R.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h29m23s226.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h03m54s217.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h05m59s192.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h06m18s107.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-16h50m50s41.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-16h50m09s146.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-16h50m03s77.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-16h49m36s63.png chatIcon_fin.jpg Le_Freak.jpg|Fin performs "Le Freak". Fin tries a Beaver Butt.jpg|Fin tasting a Beaver Butt. S2 E26 Fin and Reef kiss.png|Yes! Yes! Yes! They Kissed! Whoooooo! S1 E7 Fin tells Emma "Thanks, Emma. Your lessons are always on the house".png S1 E7 Fin tells Emma "OK, OK. I can teach surfing too".png S1 E7 Emma tells Fin "Exactly. Hence...".png S1 E7 Fin tells Emma "There's nothing that guy can do that I can't".png S1 E7 Fin tells Emma "Yeah, in his dreams!" (about Reef being a better surfer).png S1 E7 Emma tells Fin "You're a natural!".png S1 E7 Fin is concerned about drowning a guest "What if I drown a guest?!".png S1 E7 Emma tells Fin "You taught me how to nose ride today.", Fin tells Emma "That's different. You're no pressure.".png S1 E7 Fin tells Emma "I taught my little brother to ride a bike. He's the only one in Grade Six with a limp!".png S1 E7 Fin tells Emma "I can't teach!".png S1 E7 Fin tells Emma "Nope. I'm the new surf instructor.".png S1 E7 Fin hangs up her uniform, Emma thinks Fin was fired.png S1 E7 Fin asks him if he is "OK down there".png S1 E7 Fin says "Oh, boy. OK! That was good" when the big guy falls on top of the other guest.png S1 E7 The big students board sinks bellow the surface of the sand.png S1 E7 Fin gets them to practice standing on their surf boards.png S1 E7 Fin welcomes them to their first surf lesson.png S1 E7 Fin says "Whoa. Big class".png S1 E7 Fin starts her first surf lesson.png S1 E7 Fin tells Reef "That's because you suck and I rule".png S1 E7 Fin gloats "Who's the teacher? Come on!".png S1 E7 Bummer gives Fin her evaluations and tells her "Not bad".png S1 E7 Fin tells Reef "Not so far. Actually, it's been really fun".png S1 E7 Fin pushes them away, telling them to paddle.png S1 E7 Fin says "Reef was right. Teaching kooks and tourists is pretty bleak. I'll just go back to housekeeping".png S1 E7 Fin tells Bummer "No, you don't. I quit".png S1 E7 Fin tells Reef "Come on! It's just a little pain! You're a sick surfer, OK?".png S1 E7 Fin asks Reef "Is that my board?".png S1 E7 Fin tells Reef housekeeping is "not that bad. I get free movies, tonnes of free grindage from the minibars".png S1 E7 Fin tells Reef "I was on the water yesterday".png S1 E7 Fin says "Reef was right. Teaching kooks and tourists is pretty bleak. I'll just go back to housekeeping".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef again "No, you paddle parallel. If you actually ever read one of the articles in Stoked instead of just checking out the bikini babes, you'd know that".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "Hey, I think we drifted".png S1 E8 Fin notices the shore is far away.png S1 E8 Fin plays Reef at his own game.png S1 E8 Fin is not impressed.png S1 E8 Fin holds her breath.png S1 E8 Fin doesn't believe Reef "Yeah, right".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef " if you're gonna surf the big waves, you have to have killer lungs. You can get pinned under there for a long time".png S1 E8 Fin asks Reef "What are you even talking about".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "Outland isn't a word, Einstein".png S1 E8 Fin asks Reef "How do you know it'll take us inland?".png S1 E8 Fin sees Land "Hey, get up! Land!".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "You weren't going to win Gromfest anyway".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "You're the one who had to surf the outer reef".png S1 E8 Fin blames Reef "This is all your fault".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef again "No, you paddle parallel. If you actually ever read one of the articles in Stoked instead of just checking out the bikini babes, you'd know that".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "Hey, I think we drifted".png S1 E8 Fin notices the shore is far away.png S1 E8 Fin tells Fin "We could be here for a while. We might have to provide for ourselves".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "I'm serious, OK? No-one knows we're here. We may never make it back".png S1 E8 Fin laughs at Reef and tells him "OK".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "OK, tell you what, you admit now that girls are better at everything and you can share my meal".png S1 E8 Fin hangs her fish up.png S1 E8 Fin walks past Reef, tells him "Nice catch, Captain Ahab".png S1 E8 Fin watches Reef as the wind starts to blow.png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "Your call".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "Never!".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "You admit I'm a better surfer. And agree to do my laundry for the rest of the summer".png S1 E8 Fin teases Reef with her food.png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "Half of this could be yours".png S1 E8 Fin says "I cannot believe I am asking you to do this".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "No, no, no, OK. Please".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "What?! No way. That can't be".png S1 E8 Something stings Fin on the foot.png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "Thanks".png S1 E8 Fin asks Reef "For real?", Reef tells her "Yeah".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "If you do I'll just deny it and... I mean it! Never!".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "OK, you can never tell anyone you just did that".png S1 E11 Fin and Lo look for Snack Shack.png S1 E11 Fin says "She must have really messed up?".png S1 E11 Fin tells Lo "what - lost your beige, iridescent lipstick?".png S1 E11 Lo tells Fin "Fin! 9-1-1 emergency".png S1 E11 Fin must be able to tell something is up with Reef and Johnny.png S1 E11 Fin asks Reef and Johnny "Oh. Who else do you know has an epic mansion made of sand?".png S1 E11 Fin asks Reef and Johnny "You guys coming?".png S1 E11 Ripper tells them Brosephs "buddy has a cousin who hooked him up, mate".png S1 E11 They tell each other things they heard Club Bro had Ripper-"I hear it's got a 92-inch plasma", Fin-"An an indoor volleyball court", Ripper-"A sound system that'll kill birds and small animals".png S1 E11 Ripper, Lance and Fin head off to Club Bro..png S1 E11 Fin and Lo make it to the entrance as Lance drives off. Lo says "Stop that... ..golf cart!".png S1 E11 Lo says "This might take a while".png S1 E11 Fin and Lo open Bummers office door.png S1 E11 Fin says "Go Johnny Front Desk".png S1 E11 Johnny turns off Bummers Security System.png Baumers Securiy System.png S1 E11 Fin tells Lo "You'd need the biggest IT geek in the world".png S1 E11 Fin says "Good luck getting by that security system".png S1 E11 Lo says out of breath " Stop that... ..pirate!".png S1 E11 Fin and Lo catch up to Kelly as she takes off.png S1 E11 Fin says nervously "Housekeeping".png S1 E11 Bummer interrupts them "Ahem!".png S1 E11 Lo tells Fin "We've found the form!".png S1 E11 Fin says "Goodbye, three - hello, eight".png S1 E11 Fin tells Lo "Just fixing a couple of my scores".png S1 E11 Fin changes the score on the form.png S1 E11 Fin looks at one of the forms.png S1 E11 Lo tells Fin "Hurry! Bummer could walk in here at any second".png S1 E11 Lo and Fin search through the forms.png S1 E11 Lo says "This might take a while".png S1 E11 Fin says "Go Johnny Front Desk".png S1 E11 Johnny turns off Bummers Security System.png S1 E14 Reef interrupts saying "Kianu Kole".png S1 E14 Kianu Kole begins to introduce himself to Fin and Emma "Nice to meet you. I'm Kia...".png S1 E14 Fin says "I've seen better on Pets That Surf".png S1 E14 Emma says "Whoa! Reef and Broseph are really lighting it up".png S1 E14 Reef tells Kianu Kole "Lates, K".png S1 E14 Reef says "That is a poster!".png S1 E14 Fin takes the photo 'Say "cheesy"'.png S1 E14 Reef says "But first, a pic".png S1 E14 Emma tells them "Time's up, guys. We'll be late for Bummer's morning psych-up".png S1 E14 Fin says "And we are so embarrassed for him".png S1 E14 Emma asks Fin "Really?".png S1 E14 Fin tells Emma "See that? Kianu was totally into you".png S1 E14 Kianu Kole waves as they leave.png S1 E14 Bummer tells Emma "Wrong!".png S1 E14 Bummer asks Emma "Emma, if a guest asks you to bob for apples from the toilet, what do you say?".png S1 E14 Lo, Emma and Fin laugh at Reefs mocking of Bummer.png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "love the guest more than you love yourself".png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "The topic for today's morning psych-up -".png S1 E14 Fin says "Yes, totally getting 100 phones for this from Funniest Phone Videos".png S1 E14 Fin records Wipeout getting stung.png S1 E14 Wipeout yells out "I've been stung! Ow!".png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "Yeah, yeah, yeah, he's fine. Let's move, people!".png S1 E14 Emma asks Bummer if Wipeout is OK.png S1 E14 Bummer tells Wipeout "Wipeout, morning cheer! Go!".png S1 E14 They all cheer again after hearing Bummer is going to put Johnny in charge.png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "Oh, but you are wrong!".png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "Nice try, layabouts. Now, I know what you're thinking, "Slack-off time! Strike-free zone."".png S1 E14 Fin tells Bummer "Or a month".png S1 E14 They all cheer when Bummer tells them he will be gone for the weekend.png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "Mr Ridgemount, Kelly and myself are going to Toronto for the weekend for a hotel management conference".png S1 E14 Bummer tells Emma "Wrong!".png S1 E14 Bummer asks Emma "Emma, if a guest asks you to bob for apples from the toilet, what do you say?".png S1 E14 Lo, Emma and Fin laugh at Reefs mocking of Bummer.png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "love the guest more than you love yourself".png S1 E14 Fin and Rosie start a pillow fight.png S1 E14 Rosie tells Fin "Ha! Wanted to do that for weeks!".png S1 E14 Rosie throws the pillow at Fin.png S1 E14 Rosie tells Fin "Well, in that case...".png S1 E14 Fin tells Rosie "our job is to have fun!".png S1 E14 Fin tells Rosie "Not anymore. Now that Johnny's in charge,!".png S1 E14 Rosie tells Fin "Tough luck! Cleaning's our job".png S1 E14 Fin says "So not cleaning this".png S1 E14 Fin says "Ahh! I swear something just winked at me".png S1 E14 Fin quickly evacuates the bathroom.png S1 E14 Fin sees something in the toilet bowl.png S1 E14 Fin looks into the toilet bowl.png S1 E14 Fin goes to clean the toilet.png S1 E14 They walk away cheering.png S1 E14 They laugh after Fin finishes talking.png S1 E14 Fin says "I'd say pretty good".png S1 E14 Johnny says "the guests are all having fun,".png S1 E14 Johnny says "'cause if you're having fun,".png S1 E14 they all chant "Fun boss! Fun boss! Fun boss!".png S1 E14 Reef asks Johnny "Johnny, what's up, man? We thought you were gonna be the fun boss".png S1 E14 Broseph says "Whoa! Math class flashback".png S1 E14 They are not as excited after Johnny tells them they still have to do work.png S1 E14 They continue to cheer.png S1 E14 Johnny tells them "OK, guys, as acting manager,".png Category:Characters Category:Surfers Category:Staff Members Category:Groms Category:McCloud Family Category:Club Bro Category:Main Characters Category:Females